A Friendly Gesture
by Skyme
Summary: Some scenes that should have been at the end of Aliens in a Spaceship.


**See author's note at bottom for the current situation of this story.**

**Author's Note: Just a short little thing explaining what should have happened after the last episode (Aliens in a Spaceship). They need to get together already!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. Which isn't saying much.**

-x-

Brennan opened her door in a tank top and silk pyjama bottoms. She looked tired, and her hair was dishevelled. Booth didn't look much better, standing there in front of her apartment. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and his hair was also a mess. He'd been worried sick about her, she'd been trapped in a car earlier that day. The relief in her eyes told him he was welcome. "Beer?" she asked, going to the kitchen.

"Please," he said simply, following her into her apartment. Brennan grabbed two beers from the fridge and opened them, then she handed one to Booth. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch where Brennan took a swig of her drink, then set it down on the coffee table.

"I can't sleep," she said, stating the obvious. "Every time I close my eyes…" Brennan looked everywhere but at Booth, not wanting him to see her tears. She didn't protest when he pulled her onto his lap, and said, "Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be all right. I'm here, I'll keep you safe." And Brennan did feel safe in the warm circle of his arms. Soon she drifted off to sleep, and Booth gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. He contemplated for a moment before he climbed in next to her. He'd have to explain himself in the morning, possibly from a hospital bed, but he just wanted to make sure she'd be okay.

**Timeline: The first chapter is set just after 'Aliens in a Spaceship.' This is (obviously) just after that, but still before the next episode (the witch one).**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I'm not making a profit because I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. No copyright infringement is intended.**

When Booth awoke he thought, _Where the hell am I?_ As his eyes adjusted to the light, everything came flooding back. _Bones. I wanted to make sure she was okay._ He looked down and saw Brennan sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. He looked at her, and noticed she looked beautiful even in her sleep. He looked at the clock after a while, and noticed it was nine a.m. This made him realize how hungry he was. He got up, careful not to disturb Brennan. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, and examined the contents of the pantry and the refrigerator. Finding sufficient ingredients to make breakfast, he did so.

-x-

Brennan was awake, but didn't open her eyes. Instead, she tried to remember everything that had happened. _Booth was here. I told him I couldn't sleep, he comforted me. I must have fallen asleep, and he must have carried me to the bed. But then…why was there a faint trace of his cologne? He must have…_Brennan's eyes snapped open when she realized that he must have slept with her. _Oh he's got some explaining to do now._ Brennan got up and walked down the hall, surprised to find Booth in her kitchen making…waffles?

"Morning, Bones. Sleep well?" he asked, not looking up. Brennan sat down, shocked.

"Yeah, fine. Would you like to tell me what happened last night after I fell asleep?" she asked, her tone hinting at anger.

"Nothing inappropriate, I swear. You fell asleep, so I carried you to your bed. I was worried about you, so I climbed in, too," at this Booth looked up to see shock on the anthropologist's face. She'd barely heard anything after 'worried about you.' The way he said it made her think twice about attributing it to his alpha-male tendencies.

"Thank you, Booth. So what is all this?" she said, encompassing his cooking with a gesture of her arm.

"Since I don't have to explain why I slept with you from a hospital bed, I thought I'd make some breakfast for you. Besides, _I _was hungry."

"I would not have—"

"If you woke up with me sleeping next to you, you _so_ would have broken my arm or something violent like that. Don't even try to deny it," he replied playfully.

"Well, I _might_ have done something like that…" she said, grinning.

Booth just rolled his eyes. "Breakfast is served," he said, handing her a plate and silverware.

"How did you find all the stuff in my kitchen?" she asked before taking a bite. "Wow, this is really good."

"What? You didn't think I could cook?" he put on an expression of mock hurt. "And how I managed to find everything, well, your kitchen is very, uh, _logically_ arranged."

"I don't know what that means…"

**Okay. I have complete writer's block with this. I have no idea where I want this to go. Well, I do, but I have no idea how to get it there. Suggestions would be nice, I guess. Also, I don't think I'm really happy with how this is turning out. So this might just stay like this. I'm not sure yet. If there are a lot of readers who want it to go on, I might be able to put something together.**


End file.
